potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note: 2.2.83.0
Happy Anniversary to Pirates of the Burning Sea! We celebrate our 3rd Anniversary on 1/22/2011. This is quite an achievement and we’ve added some fun new content to celebrate. Look for the Royal Society representative in your starter town or nation’s capital for the mission / mini-games. Completing these will grant you a new coat. For a limited time only, a black cockatoo is available in Treasure Aisle as is a monkey dressed for celebration! As this is a milestone build, we also have other new items and content available. Spain’s capital, San Juan, has an updated and much improved look. Check it out! There are new pets in Treasure Aisle and all follower pets have learned new tricks. See below for details on these and other new items in Treasure Aisle. We’ve also added four more Community Spotlight tributes – we’d gotten a bit behind while working on F2P and now we’re caught up. :) Release Notes for 2.1.116.0 are here. Differences between 2.1.116.0 and 2.2.83.0 include but aren’t limited to: Treasure Aisle: * We made the button for getting into Treasure Aisle shinier and more attractive. :) * Check out the new shoulder pets: Seagull, Cockatiel, and Raven! * New! Anniversary monkey in a top hat and an Anniversary black cockatoo. Available for a limited time only! * Loyal Pet Followers (available for purchase in Treasure Aisle) can now, in addition to /petsit and /petspin, perform /petjump and /petplaydead. And they are hilarious! * Stacks of Burning Sea Notes and other RMT items could not be split. Makes it hard to trade one Note to another player if you have two. Fixed. * Subscribers don’t need a society charter to create a society so the charter should not be available to them in Treasure Aisle. Fixed. * One of the economy slot upgrades had code for a tooltip instead of text. Fixed. * If you buy something via Auction House and don’t pick it up for a month, we “donate it to the poor.” We should not do that with Burning Sea Notes. Fixed. Ships / Outfitting: * Spanish Inquisition sails blocked the ability to change sail color. Fixed. Similarly for the Spanish Navy and Spanish Trade Union Sails. Missions: * Community Spotlight: There’s a statue of Ubert le Danois in Pointe-à-Pitre. Click the plaque to read a commemorative poem. :) * Community Spotlight: Jon Smith-Tank appears as a contender in the 2nd round of the Pit Fight in Tortuga. * Community Spotlight: Look for Bennet in Matthew Town near the Cutthroat Trainer. * Community Spotlight: Paul Kingtiger can be found near the end of the southern dock in Port Royal with his ship behind him. * Visit the Royal Society representative in Vera Cruz, San Juan, Jenny Bay, Port Royal, Charlesfort, Pointe-à-Pitre, Marsh Harbour, or Tortuga to participate in our Anniversary celebration. It’s free and you can win the new Anniversary Coat. * Economy Tutorial: If you had no spare slots, you couldn’t complete this mission but you didn’t receive an explanation of the problem. Fixed. * Economy Tutorial: If you already had a warehouse in town, you couldn’t complete this mission but you weren’t told why not. Fixed. * Time to Crate: Clarified how/where to turn this in. * Looking for Clues (Pirate version): The local map showed “Magistrate’s Office” instead of “Town Boss’ Office.” Fixed. * Just for the Record: It was possible for different group members to choose different responses to Anastas and break things. Fixed. Economy: * Fixed a bug that caused a different number of doubloons to be charged in tax on running a recipe than showed up in the Port Treasury. * Fixed an exploit that enabled players to get more Burning Sea Points than they should. PvP / Port Contention: * Nations now get Capture points every time they capture a Pirate port instead of just the first time. They still only get Capture points the first time they capture another national port. * Fixed a bug that occurred on Raided ports at the end of the cease fire period. * We’ve tuned RvR rewards a bit in order to increase the rewards for Captain’s Club members. Free players now receive zero RvR rewards for losing and one Citation of Conquest for winning. Rewards haven’t changed for Premium players. Captain’s Club members now receive double RvR rewards for winning and losing as long as they are Captain’s Club members when they log in the first time after a map win. We’ve adjusted the prices of items in the Citation of Conquest exchange shop accordingly. * Fixed an exploit that enabled players to call commissioned allies during PvP. * We now show the name of the society member instead of the name of the society in the pledge transaction log. Art / Sound: * San Juan: The Spanish capital has been updated with new, unique, and much better looking art. * Caracas (and towns that look like it) had lighting problems and was too dark. Fixed. * Preview images for the Baron & Viceroy hats were reversed. Fixed. * Similar to the way we improved lighting on avatars in a previous release, we’ve improved lighting on ships in this release. * At some point, we stopped reflecting the sky in the water. That was unintended. Fixed. * Improved the particle effects for leveling up. We want it to be more elaborate and last longer to be a bigger visual reward for your hard work. :) * Improved particle effects for gun shots. * Improved the emote/particle effects for the Privateer’s hip flask. * Improved particle effects for sword clashes (parry impacts). * Improved the effect when you fire a gun from your gun hand. * Port Royal: Mr. Honeybone looks more reverend-like now. * Tortuga: Noah Rivers looks more priest-like now. * Added/replaced some sounds such as those for oceans, rivers, birds, wind, and others. Some of these sounds are now in stereo. Also improved sounds in Bartica, St. Johns, Biloxi , Bridgetown, Nassau , Cayenne, Vieux Fort, Irish Point, Portobello, and Belle Isle and towns that look like those towns. UI: * Not everyone reads release notes or the forums or even burningsea.com. In order to better communicate news about new items, sales, and other changes to Pirates of the Burning Sea to players who don’t receive the news in other ways, we’re launching a monthly newsletter. When you log in to the game, you’re prompted to subscribe. We’ll be using the email address you provided to SOE when you created your Station Account so be sure that’s a valid and current address and that flyinglab.com isn’t blocked by your spam filter. * We’ve added a chat channel for live events. Everyone can listen on this channel but only event coordinators can talk. This should help keep events from spamming in other channels and give folks participating in events one clear place to look for information. * Screenshots were screwy, particularly if you had a second monitor or Vista or any number of other reasonable things that shouldn’t break screenshots. Fixed. * Clarified the Governor’s Clerk’s description of Influence. * Renamed the “Captain’s Club” in Port Royal to “The Frontier Room” since “Captain’s Club” is what we call paid membership in the game. * Tooltips for follow pets on the local map and compass were code instead of text. Fixed. Stability / Performance: * Fixed a crash that could occur due to a race condition when zoning. * Fixed a crash that could occur if you were changing ammo types and boarding at the same time. * Fixed a crash that was a result of a race condition between zoning and using skills. * Fixed a crash that was a result of a race condition between zoning and econ stuff happening. * Fixed a crash caused by a poor interaction with PhysX. Let us know if you see any new performance issues, particularly when zoning. * Fixed a rare crash that could occur if the auction house was trying to do something as you were quitting the game. * Fixed a rare crash that could occur if we failed to load an avatar texture. * Fixed a very rare crash that could occur if something went wonky while we were trying to figure out who was on which side in an encounter. * Fixed a mission server crash that could be caused by sharing a mission with your group just as they disbanded. * Fixed a zone server crash that could result from taking a pet into Tale of the Broken Blade. * Fixed a zone server crash that could result from enemies dying too soon in Hell Hath No Fury. * Fixed a login server crash that could occur if you got disconnected while we’re trying to look up your payment sources. Login server crashes aren’t a big deal but they will make Treasure Aisle look empty. Simply close and reopen Treasure Aisle (slowly to give the login server time to restart) and you should be good to go. * We’ve been working around the problem that started on Christmas Eve day manually. Now we’ve made it so that, if we’re all dead, the machines will keep chugging away without us. :P * We removed some unused items from the build. If you had the previous version, your patch size was a little bigger but if you’re a new player, the download/install took slightly less time. Let us know if you notice crates sitting where they shouldn’t, buildings missing textures, ships with guns in the wrong spots, or any other wonky graphical issues. * We made a change that should help prevent pigg file corruption. Misc: * Updated translations from SOE including fixing an inaccuracy in German. Category:Patch Notes